Some electrical devices include multiple processors, controllers or other dedicated circuits to provide a plurality of distinct functions. Some of the processors and controllers can be individually configured to perform a predefined function. Another processor can be provided to oversee and monitor the operations of the individual processors. Such arrangements are typically provided in master/slave configurations wherein the slave circuitry operates responsive to commands from the master circuitry.
For example, in wireless communications, one base station is typically configured to communicate with a plurality of remote handsets or portable stations. The base station can have a plurality of specific circuits which are individually configured to provide wireless communications with a remote portable station. In particular, some conventional base station arrangements have a master processor configured to communicate with and monitor the operation of a plurality of slave processors.
Regardless of the particular configuration, it is often desired for two or more processors, or other circuits, to communicate or exchange commands and/or data. Synchronization of the communicating circuits facilitates communications and data exchange. The circuits typically include individual clocks configured to provide internal timings for the respective circuits. It is desired to synchronize the internal clock of a first circuit with the internal clock of a second circuit to facilitate communications between the circuits. Following appropriate synchronization, data exchange can occur at increased rates intermediate the synchronized circuits.
Therefore, a need exists for providing synchronization intermediate plural communicating circuits.